


The Annals of Caillou

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Caillou, GoAnimate
Genre: Caillou is a god-emperor, Crack, Floating Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: This Demelza is mother of the Demelza Robins from the Harry Potter books.





	1. Caillou learns his ancestry

Caillou couldn’t believe how his day was going. He had snuck out of the house to go to Chuck E Cheese’s when the lawyerly man hailed him. Now,in this car,he was about to learn his true heritage.

”Who am I?”

”You are a Knight of the Order of the Baronesse,Steward of the Baronetcies of Tharsis,Dublin,Vilnius,High Swordsman of the Order of the Ginaz,Supremiçs Mentat of Mentats,90% owner of GoAnimate Middle School (where you are currently a student),Legacy of:  
Belin,  
Ardentor,  
Hades,  
Poseidon,  
Zeus,  
Apollo,  
Ares,  
Manwë,  
Ulmo,  
Kronos,  
Thamaturgius,  
Telphar,  
Moreus,  
Ermon,  
Robotus,  
Marduk,  
Melkor,  
the Seven,  
Hera,  
Athena,  
Osiris,  
Odin,  
Thor,  
Elessar the Deified,  
Taurus,  
the Gemini,  
Merlin,  
Arthur,  
Redigastus,  
1stBestBudhaContinuousPotential,  
the Naacals,  
the Hebrews,  
the Luciferian Martians,and....all your titles will be revealed at Chuck E Cheeses”

At Chuck E Cheese’s Caillou was escorted by Chucky into a back room. A tall man with dark skin and a Simon voice got up.

”Hello,Caillou son of Boris. I am Rhun son of Waldæron of the Autumn Court. This is your guide to the Wizarding World,Demelza daughter of Steffon of the Robins family.”

She was an attractive redheaded girl with the Amber voice. Rhun spoke.

”The Autumn Court is one of the Fae courts.”

”Yeah? Who am I a legacy of?”

”The Welsh,Greek,and Norse gods,the Annunaki,the first Buddha,and the masters of Lemuria and Old Atlantis. Did your father tell you nothing?”

”No. He grounds and abuses me and Rosie all the time. She’s my kid sister.”

”Your family,originally the Aneder family,is one of the oldest continual families on Earth. With all your potential power,making universes would be child’s play to you.”

”Wow.”


	2. At the Goliat Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Demelza is mother of the Demelza Robins from the Harry Potter books.

A pegasus named Stormwynd transported Caillou and Demelza to a remote Atlantic island. On this island a gleaming topaz tower rose from a park-like setting.

”That is Goliat Tower. It holds the oldest bank in existence.”

”Why have I never heard of this place before?”

”It is unplottable on all mundane maps.”

They landed in a courtyard where an elf stood. He introduced himself as Elromir,grandson of Elrond and steward of the Anederian properties. His voice was Hugh.

”Voldemort has risen again,in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. I have charged my brother Númendil to destroy his horcri in the fires of Orodruin before he can again threaten your world. I will take Lord Caillou to the Vault Sanctorus.”

This vault proved to be an impressive structure,210 feet in height,located in a magically suspended chamber hundreds of feet under the earth. Caillou saw enough money in its interior to fund at the very least a septillion trips to Chuck E Cheese’s. 

In the end,he withdrew a $1,850,000 loan to cover his middle school and high school education. Then he apparated back home.

 


	3. The grounding of Boris

After disabling the mind magics that made Doris agree with Boris on everything,Caillou entered his house. Boris was waiting for him. 

“Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh! Caillou! How dare you sneak off to Chuck E Cheese’s while grounded! You are grounded for 79963227962 additional years! And today is punishment day! First punishment-“

”Not so fast! I know my heritage now,and I ground you for all time to come in all eternities,universes,and multiverses! Today is punishment day! And don’t think Mom will save you:she’ll want to get a divorce! First punishment! Firing you!”

Boris’ boss called. He was fired because of sexual abuse.

”Second punishment! Feeding the soul of your old dog Tim to the _Spiritus_ _Inanis,_ the Ruler of the Outermost Void!”

Boris screamed all the way through his second punishment.

”Third punishment! Being confined to the dungeons of Camelot until such time as your trial!”

Caillou then apparated Boris to the dungeons of Camelot,where magical chains forged out of the primal materials themselves would bind Boris until his trial.

When Doris got home,she ungrounded Caillou for all eternity. Then she,Caillou,and Rosie went to GameStop and McDonald’s to celebrate.

 


	4. Interlude:Freedom City

Diesel Busters said “Macusoper,you are grounded grounded grounded for double tranquillity for using steroids”.

His son Macusoper responded with “Shut up! Oh, and by the way,PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!”

Macusoper lunged at Diesel. He used his superior strength to rip off Diesel's left arm,which he slapped Diesel's face with. Macusoper then took a kitchen chair and hurled it at Diesel. He then sat on the chair. The sheer strength of his balls was enough to choke Diesel to death. Macusoper then used a kitchen knife to decapitate Diesel and mounted his head on a spike in the front yard.

His mother Kate came in. Before she could yell at our hero Macusoper,he threw the kitchen knife at her. It buried itself in her leg,releasing a slow-acting poison. Kate crawled upstairs in pain.

Macusoper went to school.

Mr.Brusilov,the social studies teacher,said “Macusoper,you get a red card for smoking ganja in school for 14 hours over the weekend. Go to the-“

Macusoper hurled a stink bomb at him. Macusoper then calmly walked over,used GoAnimate logic to decapitate him,and mounted his and Kate's heads on spikes on the roof.


	5. The Battle of Little Hangleton

_2 weeks later_

Caillou apparated into the graveyard with comparative ease. Along with him was Harry Potter. Caillou had arranged for Harry to be cleansed of the Horcrux in his forehead,after the elf Númendil had the other horcri (the Cup of Hufflepuff,the Diadem of Ravenclaw,the Gaunt family ring,and the Locket of Slytherin) destroyed. Next to them,Albus Dumbledore led a brace of American and British Aurors. It was time for Voldemort to go down. 

Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to die,using Barty Crouch Jr and Dolores Umbridge as human shields. Crouch was killed by Amos Diggory in revenge for the murder of his son Cedric and then Caillou apparated Umbridge to the dungeons of Camelot to await trial. Chains of unbreakable mithril would bind her until then,draining her of her magic until she was lesser than a Squib.

Nott,Yaxley,Selwyn,Greyback,Rowle,Karkaroff,the Lestrange twins,Mr Crabbe,Mr Goyle,and someone else Harry couldn’t see went down in short order. Then he was standing face-to-face with Voldemort himself.

”The Boy Who Lived,come to die. _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

” _Expelliarmus!”_

The Elder Wand flew from Voldemort’s hand into Harry’s as Voldemort fell dead on the ground. 

Afterwards,a grand feast was hosted at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “someone else Harry couldn’t see” was Wormtail.


	6. A day at GoAnimate Middle School

Caillou returned to GoAnimate Middle School after nearly a month.

“Good morning,class. Good morning,Caillou. We’ve missed you. Where were you?”

”I would like to tell you privately after class”

”All right. Today we will be learning about the planets....”

After science came math. Caillou excelled at math now,and reading as well. Then it was lunchtime. Caillou ate with Leo as he always did. Then it was free time.

”As to where I was,Miss Martin,I discovered my true heritage,grounded my father,and defeated a Dark Lord. Don’t worry,I have no enmity towards you.”

”That is good to know,Caillou.” 


	7. The trial of Umbridge

A week before Christmas,Dolores Umbridge stood in the High Hall of Camelot,awaiting trial. A bell rang and Caillou,Dumbledore,Madam Bones,Madam Robins,and Kanlyn the Supreme Arbiter entered. Caillou sat on the throne that had been vacated since the death of Alfred the Great.

”Today I,King Caillou,king although I am not yet crowned,host two trials. Dolores Umbridge,Undersecretary of the British Ministry of Magic,you stand accused of aiding the revival of Tom Marvolo Riddle II,aka Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?”

”Guilty,and proud of it. Voldemort would have killed that brat Harry Potter and his friends,killed Dumbledore before the gates of Hogwarts,abolished all houses but Slytherin,and proceeded to restore true blood purity to our community,enabling an age of renewed progress. Now,thanks to Potter and Granger,our society will be so tied up in safe spaces and suchlike that progress will be regarded as wrong,immoral,and illegal.”

”Not true. You are sentenced to the pits of the Tower Deep,which is in hell,until your death,whereupon the _Spiritus Inanis_ itself will execrate your soul.”

Caillou snapped his fingers,and Umbridge disappeared into a golden portal.


	8. The trial of Boris

Another snap of Caillou’s fingers,and his father stood before him.

”Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou! How dare you arrest me and put me on trial! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 887531147885332889533377406 eons,and when we get home it’ll be punishment month!”

”Silence! Why did you not reveal my heritage to me?”

”So I could claim the rings of control,and tie humanity back to God. Humanity is too stupid and selfish to manage its own destiny,and needs strong leaders subordinate only to the gods! Hitler and Stalin recognized the truth of it,and yet traitorous modern society vilifies them!”

“For good reason! The natural order dictates equality.”

”How dare you express such modernist views! You’re grounded for an additional 111112222223333344444 billion eons!”

”You have no true arguments. You just resort to grounding me. Here is your sentence. You will be evicted from your house and forced to live an off the grid lifestyle for 30 Years of God, and then sent to hell while still living. You will die in the celestial bronze mines owned by the lesser devil Zamalio T’xærfiælas Flam,after 150 Years of God working for him. And then your soul will be execrated and sent to the Void,where the _Spiritus Inanis_ will feed upon it. Goodbye forever.”

Caillou again snapped his fingers,and a red portal appeared. Boris fell feet first into the portal,which then disappeared in a blaze of golden light,as did the portal Umbridge had disappeared into.


	9. The nomination of Madam Bones

Next on Caillou’s agenda was the reorganization of the Ministry of Magic. Caillou nominated the tough but fair Amelia Bones to succeed Cornelius Fudge as Minister.

At his trial,Fudge confessed to having been Imperiused by Voldemort to imprison Sirius Black without a trial. Because of this,Caillou took mercy on him. He was obliviated and made to live as a Muggle for the rest of his life. Sirius was also declared innocent by the Ministry and cleared to adopt Harry Potter.

Caillou spent his first Christmas as King preparing for his coronation.


	10. The coronation of Caillou

At noon on January 1,Caillou entered the High Hall of Camelot. Acting as the coronator and intermediary for the gods was 1stBestBudhaContinuousPotential (hereafter referred to as 1BBCP).

”We are gathered here today to crown Caillou I Habsburg-Anemas-Elendilion-Nacal-Atalante-Olympôion-Asgardis-Redigastus-Våsteras-Romulus-Shan-Romanov-Tabor-Hebraion-Yamato-Viracocha-Emrys-Bourbon-Hohenzollern-Plantagenet-York-Coburg-Windsor-Obama,hereafter Caillou I Omnisys,as the True King. Do you swear to uphold the four freedoms, freedom of religion,freedom of speech,freedom of the press,and freedom of assembly, all unrestricted?“

”I do.”

“Here is the Librera,the Book of Books,the Universal Chronicle that is always being updated. ‘Here is wisdom,this is the royal law,these are the lively oracles of God”,as is said in the English coronation ceremony. Take this book,and read of it,for within is all knowledge. Does anyone object to this coronation? Speak now,or forever hold your peace.”

There weren’t any objections.

”Caillou I Omnisys,I crown you and confirm you in all your titles. May you and your line after reign until the Suns grow dark and the heavens cold.”


	11. Interlude:Operation Shut Down the Mental People’s Home

For about 20 years a pair of Nazi refugees named Ayana and Richard Totzern had been operating a mental people’s home outside of GoAniCity under the names Tina and Diesel Williams. Their detainees included Pablo,Tyrone,Warren Cook,Classic Caillou,Princess Peach,and many more.

On January 4, Tyrone,Pablo,and Andy Panda detonated a tritoclium bomb. When Tina heard,she rushed down to ground them,but Warren Cook showed up and killed her. Then the troublemakers killed Diesel in his sleep. They found paperwork proving Tina and Diesel’s true identities as Ayana and Richard Totzern. The police then revived and arrested them. They were on January 12 sentenced to death by lethal injection,carried out on January 18.

Tyrone said to the media “This is in revenge for the following victims of Tina and Diesel,who have been returned to their families:

  * Daniel Osborne (executed and revived by us)
  * Warren Cook
  * PopehatXI
  * Lou Thundercake Jr
  * Mattarion
  * Theory T
  * Gluestix
  * Classic Caillou
  * WyrdSisters101
  * raphael the stick figure animator (executed and revived by us and Classic Dora)
  * Aeternos




	12. Taking over the middle school

With the assistance of Ms.Martin,Caillou broke into the computer lab. He made an announcement.

”Good morning. I am King Caillou. Ms.Christina,you are fired for suspending my girlfriend Dora. Go back to Africa if you wish to live in peace. I appoint myself as principal as I own 90% of this school,60% of GoAnimate Elementary,80% of GoAnimate High,and 35% of Jameswood Junior High,and I use that power to proclaim Violy principal of that school. Also,cooking,home ec,and ancient GoAnimate history are no longer subjects taught here. Ancient GoAnimate history will no longer be taught at anything below college level. In middle and high school,our history,after a brief overview of the ancient days,will pick up with Good King Tyas,my ancestor. Thank you for your time.”

Principal Sardellani was arrested on grounds of doing grievous mental and emotional injury to the King and imprisoned in the dungeons of Camelot until his trial. At the trial,he confessed and was sentenced to a 5 Year of God suspension from academic activities and to be permanently evicted from his home,although his family would remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partial transcript of Sardellani’s trial:
> 
> We see now that Caillou is entering the High Hall. The Anthem Royale is being played by the Orchestra des Amiens. And Imperial Standard Bearer André is raising the Royal Standard of the Crown and Imperium. And now here comes 1st Best Buddha Continuous Potential,the High Priest and Intermediary for the Gods. He is bearing the Crown,Cross,Orb,Sword,and Mirror,all by using a levitation spell.


	13. Interlude:a BBC news report

“Good evening. This is BBC Supper News. I am Melissa Nolan. Tonight’s top story:

All hail Caillou! The truest legacy of the ancient days has assumed his throne at Camelot,and now claims kingly dominion over all the realms of Albion,Avalon,and Rome. He has been holding court in the High Hall that Arthur built,and claims rightful tribute from all lands. Prince Harry has been named the Crown’s ambassador to Camelot. Over to you,Brian.”

”Thank you,Melissa. It feels strange,to be walking among legends of the days of old. A wizard called Albus Dumbledore is in service here,as Chief Thaumaturgist to the Crown. Somebody called 1stBestBudhaContinuousPotential is the chief priest here.


	14. Improvements to the Kingdom

For his mother,Doris,and his sister,Rosie,Caillou had built a large house on the outskirts of GoAniCity. This house featured separate dens for Doris and Rosie and a fully equipped game room for the latter,outfitted with a 160 inch quantum plasma screen TV,a Quantex QM1 computer courtesy of Harold’s lab,the first ever PS5,the first ever Xbox 2,the first ever Wii 2,and a host of video games of all types. Rosie eventually moved into that room. 

Doris got an impressive study with floor-to-ceiling windows made out of quartz and topaz from the gnomish mines on Sakhalin. Using one of the last _palantir_ s,she could view Boris’ torturous lifestyle.

Caillou appointed Andre as his Imperial Standard Bearer. He also appointed Beaner as his Chief Praetor and Memy9909 as his Imperial Justicar. Memy9909’s first victim was Samster5677,who had made many grounded videos out of him.


	15. How Dora got free of her mom

Elena Marquez was tired of her bratty daughter Dora,so when Dora returned home from school on February 1 she was grounded for no reason. Dora couldn’t stand this,so she called Caillou.

In the GoAniCity woods,Caillou assembled an army. At the head of the army was the Grumpy Old Troll,and beside him was Caillou,riding Stormwynd’s brother Shadowfax. Swiper was also in the army,and many other creatures of the Great Greenwood nearby. A company of Erechian horses was the vanguard of the greater army.

As Elena tended to her herb garden,listening to Dora crying in her room,the Erechian horses happened upon her. Kicking her aside,they proceeded to eat the garden and the soil beneath it right down to the bedrock. Then Caillou appeared. He wore the regalia of the Royal Hunt of old. Next to him was Mr.Martin,who arrested Elena,bound her with unbreakable mithril chains,and apparated her to the dungeons of Camelot. 

When Cole got home,he was told of his wife’s arrest. He proceeded to unground Dora forever.


	16. The trial of Elena Marquez

On February 4 Elena stood trial in the High Hall of Camelot. Here is the transcript:

Caillou:Why did you ground Dora?

Elena:She’s a no good,atheist,Anglophile brat! Everyone knows that the Espanol bloodline is superior to all white bloodlines!

C:All bloodlines are equal. And Harold helped me recover your secret plan to genocide the Anglos by means of a superbug.

E:Such thinking goes against God himself! You’re grounded grounded grounded for 7323897663446565521196 eternities! I will find my lover Boris and we will rule the world together!

C:Here is your sentence. Master Qin here will execute you by beheading. He will do so now. This trial is dismissed.

Master Qin of the ninjas used his broadsword,passed down in his family since the sixth century,to behead Elena. Her head was placed on the spikes of Camelot.


	17. The Short Night

Near the end of April Caillou received intelligence that the White Walkers were once again advancing on Westeros. King Aeryn Velaryon asked Caillou to help defeat them once and for all.

In the end it was simpler than expected. Caillou erected a magical ward about the Lands of Always Winter that would permanently contain the Walkers within that land. Then,because he could,he found the Drowned God under the Hightower and fed him to the _Spiritus Inanis._

Caillou was therefore able to claim the Våsteras head ring. King Aeryn became a Low King,answerable only to Caillou and the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you spotted the Robb Returns reference


	18. Text of the Imperial Constitution

To the People of the Caillouic Imperiate are tendered the following rights:

Absolute freedom of religion,speech,the press,and assembly,all unrestricted by any law.

Free income for all at or above the age of 15,not to be under the sum of $25000 US per month.

A clean and healthy natural environment.

The right to free immortality treatments if at or above the age of 21.

The right to all protections not stated by the above.

 

 

The Constitution entered into force on July 4.

 


	19. The reorganization of religion

Caillou called together the leaders of the world’s religions:Pope Francis I,Mormon High Council President Richard Romney,Episcopal-Presbyterian First Secretary Connor Abbott,Jewish Chief Lector Hassan b’n Seha ib’n Tabor,Imam-of-Imams Ahmed Taheri,and many others. 

“I have outlined a program of syncretism for all the major world faiths. You would all keep your respective roles and be part of an Interfaith Relations and Doctrinal Council,reporting to Dumbledore,who will report to me. You would all be required to heavily modernize your religions,including the free,unhindered admittance of women and non-heterosexual clergy and the full admittal of the role of non-godly forces in creating the universe.


	20. Declaration on Religious Materials,as written by Caillou

All readings are to be from the Orange Catholic Bible,in its Caillouic revision. New chapters are the three Books of Caillou,the Book of Elessar as Deified,the Book of Emrys,the Book of Buddha,and the Refutation of Moses.

We also recognize as first truth the Book of Mormon,the Doctrines and Covenants,the Koran,all Hindu texts,and all Buddhist texts. All other religious texts are considered deuterocanonical.

We also recognize all hymnals and missals.and the Order of Mass,as primary canon.


	21. Boris’ second trial in absentia

“Oyez,oyez,oyez. Good morning. My name is Scaramouche Calliste Dyversanion. I am the Chief Associate Justice of the GoAnimate State Supreme Court, Welcome to the case of the People of GoAnimate vs Boris Anderson. The charges are:operation of an illegal prison,use of Dementors on GoAnimate soil,and more. His son,King-Emperor Caillou,has authorized me to analyze any and all evidence to be presented in this court.

The investigation into the Creydon Prison has uncovered evidence of Dementor activity in GoAniCity. A 


	22. The Perkins case

Kenward Perkins came before Caillou to seek judgement on his parents,who had grounded him for the millionth time. Caillou found out via the Royal Archives that Kenward was actually Heir to the ancient family of Perun,almost as old as his own family. He decided to skip the trial. Instead he performed a ritual that went like this:

”O Spirit, who rules the Outermost Void,do I call on thee. Reduce the age of Kenward’s parents to 5 days old,and deposit them in the postpartum care ward of the GoAniCity General Hospital.  
Then see to it that new families take care of them.  
I also appoint Kenward Perkins as Kynwærd Perun,Head of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Perun. I call on the Magics of Houses Don,Pendragon,Olympôion,Emrys,Windsor,Longbottom,and Gryffindor to recognize this and strip his father of all magic,and transfer it to Kynwærd,whom I appoint as my Peace-ward for California,and his line after him.


	23. The execution of Barney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that,story-wise,takes place before Umbridge’s death.

As the year ended,Barney the purple dinosaur used death threats to scare Disney executives into renewing his show for the 15th time. Hearing of this,Caillou and Pope Francis declared holy war on Barney. All nations declared him an outlaw,and his few supporters were exiled to a magically warded reservation in Kyrgyzstan.

Beaner personally caught Barney and apparated him to the underground chambers of the Vatican. What was left of Barney’s magic was siphoned away by the Vatican wards,and turned to the protection of the papal quarters.

Barney’s trial,presided over by the papal chamberlain,was short. Using a ritual invented by Dumbledore,who was also present,Caillou transferred Barney’s soul to a soul jar made of mithril. After Barney’s physical execution,administered by the Pope using the Spear of Destiny,Caillou used his magics to transfer the soul jar to the deeps of the 5th dimension,where it will remain forever. 


	24. The judgment upon Umbridge

Umbridge had been in hell for two years when she died,at the shock of devils hauling in the soul of her erstwhile ally Lucius Malfoy. She found herself in an interview room,with the famed Nicholas Egghead.

”Roll the tapes!”, Egghead commanded,and the evidence was shown.

There she was handing the Potter brat a blood quill,with which to write _I must not tell lies._ There he was,telling the Granger bitch about it. There she was,pressing essence of Murtlap on his hand. There he was,with his fellow students in Dumbledore’s Army,practicing spells when that brat Caillou summoned them to Little Hangleton. And there Potter was now,enjoying his final year at Hogwarts. The demons had taunted her with news of how well he had done since her confinement here. The werewolf had taken over Defence after the battle,and was still Defence teacher two years on. Potter had gotten all ‘O’s on his OWLs. He was set to marry the Weasley girl,and the Granger bitch was going out with the Heiress Parkinson.

”As you can see,folks,she’s _guilty!_ But as she’s already served time in hell,she’ll be fed to the _Spiritus Inanis_ itself! Let’s watch!”

Umbridge lost consciousness then,and didn’t remember anything else.


	25. The improvement of Chuck E Cheese’s and the remarriage of Doris

Naturally,something Caillou had to do was upgrade the GoAniCity Chuck E Cheese’s. In one night,disguised as a maintenance worker,Caillou added 4-D capability to the theater video screens,introduced unlimited tickets and tokens,and fixed every machine in the building.

What also occurred in that period was the remarriage of Doris. She met a man named Marc,who worked as a teacher,and soon after they got engaged. They were married on Christmas Eve,at the Trinity Christian Center. Caillou himself officiated.


	26. Caillou’s second and third years of kingship - the highlights

  * Pope Francis died in April. Caillou personally elevated him to heaven,then elevated the liberal cardinal Blase J.Cupich as Pope Peter II,his successor
  * Pro-Boris elements attempted a rebellion. Caillou age-regressed all the members of the rebellion to 1 week old,deposited them in the postpartum care ward of the GoAniCity General Hospital (with instructions that they be adopted by new families),and passed a law forever prohibiting anyone in the Imperiate or the territories thereof from grounding anyone else or giving them punishment days
  * The International Magical Governance was formed. Babajide Akingbade was named as its first Princeps-President.
  * Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts,and was appointed as Director of the Department of Mysteries. He also inherited the lands and wealth of House Potter.
  * All the monarchs in the world were recognized as Low Kings of their respective lands
  * The same was done for non-monarchical leaders
  * Caillou also returned James and Lily Potter to life




	27. The blood inheritances of Caillou

**Through the Valar and the Seven**

**House Elendilion**

**House Melianion**

**House Finwion**

**House Nurwion**

**House Eorlssuni**

**House Baggins**

**House Gardner**

**House Took**

**House Elrondion**

**House Thranduilion**

**House Lorieni**

**House Cirdanion**

**House Våsteras**

**House Targaryen**

**House Stark**

**House Tully**

**House Arryn**

**House Velaryon**

**House Lannister**

**House Gardener**

**House Durrandon**

**House Martell**

**Through the Greek Gods**

**House Theotokos**

**House Olympoîon**

**House Thanaten**

**House Athenaion**

**House Medas**

**House Anemas**

**Through the Norse,Celtic,and Welsh Gods**

**House Asgardis**

**House Ardenion**

**House Don**

**Through the Roman emperors**

**House Romulus**

**House Julii**

**House Claudii**

**House Aurelii**

**House Doukas**

**Through more recent history**

**House Bourbon**

**House Hohenzollern**

**House Windsor**

**House Obama**

**Magical houses**

**House Emrys**

**House Gryffindor**

**House Hufflepuff**

**House Ravenclaw**

**House Slytherin**


	28. Caillou’s recent ancestry

(Noely Windsor m. Ayric Greengrass)

Boris Anderson (son of Duncan Anderson m. Catheryn Mallister) m. Doris Nelson

Children -

Caillou I Omnisys m. Dora Marquez (secretly of the Theotokos bloodline)

Rosalind (Rosie) Anderson

Cody Anderson 

 

Boris’ child by Anamaria Gordon (last heiress of the Hufflepuff bloodline)

Daillou Gordon-Hufflepuff-Onnisys

 


	29. Imperial holidays

1 January - New Year’s Day

4 January - the Feast of the Revival

6 January - the Feast of the Twelfth Night


	30. Catechism under Caillou

CATHOLIC 

History  
1\. The ascent of God  
2\. The Old Testament  
3\. The prophets  
4\. Jesus - his life  
5\. Jesus’ teachings  
6\. The growth of the Church  
7\. The Middle Ages  
8\. 1054  
9\. Schism  
10\. The High Middle Ages  
11\. The Renaissance  
12\. Martin Luther  
13\. The 95 Theses and the Reformation  
14\. Counter-Reformation  
15\. The New World  
16\. The spread of the New Church  
17\. The Great Awakenings  
18\. The Church in the 19th century  
19\. The First Vatican Council  
20\. The Age of the Prophecy of Malachy  
21\. The Second Vatican Council  
22\. The modern Church  
23\. Pope Francis I  
24\. The ascent of Caillou  
25\. List of Popes

Doctrine  
26\. Of church law  
27\. On religious education and the consecrated life  
28\. Science and religious thought  
29\. The primacy of the Pope refuted  
30\. Caillou and his revelations  
31\. New books of the Bible  
32\. The atrocities of the Church in America  
33\. Commentary on the Holy Liturgy  
34\. The Order of Mass  
35\. Commentary on Doctrine and Doctrinal Law  
36\. On the Church in the Modern World


	31. The grand list of Caillou’s titles

Emperor of Austria, Apostolic King of Hungary, King of Bohemia, Dalmatia, Croatia, Slavonia, Galicia, Lodomeria, of Illyria, and King of Jerusalem, Archduke of Austria, Grand Duke of Tuscany and Cracow, Duke of Lorraine , Salzburg, Styria, Carinthia, of Carniola and Bukovina, Grand Prince of Transylvania, Margrave of Moravia, Duke of Upper Silesia, Lower Silesia, of Modena, Parma, Piacenza and Guastalla, of Auschwitz and Zator of Ticino, Friuli, Ragusa and Zara, Prince of Conde-Hapsburg and Tyrol, Duke of Gradisca, Prince of Trent and Brixen, Margrave of Upper and Lower Lusatia and Istria, Earl of Hohenstaufen, of Feldkirch,of Brigance and Sonnenberg, Lord of Trieste, of Cattaro and Marche, Great Voivode of Serbia,

King of Numenor,of Arnor and Gondor, Great Steward of the remnants of Mordor and Rhun, Vozhd of Esgaroth, Duke of Rohan and Captain of the Mark-muster, Korkeakuningas of the Lumi-väki, Holder of the Nineteen Rings, King of Lindon,King of the Realms of Mirkwood and Harrach, and Steward of the Shire.,

Lord Mayor of New York City,London,Paris,Rome,Berlin,Vienna,Oslo,Moscow,Constantinople,Jerusalem,,Delphi,Teotihuacan,Glastonbury,Cairo,Giza,Tripoli,Beijing,Tokyo,and Canberra.


End file.
